The B Force
by John2851
Summary: After getting trained by Captain Ginyu. Bart Simpson assemble his own elite team known as The Bart Force as his members are Mokuba Kaiba, Mavis Dracula, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shippo (Inuyasha). Will Bart be able to protect his friends from upcoming danger while on missions or being a leader takes more than being cool and doing poses?.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bart Force!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Just my story. Enjoy!.**

**Main ****Characters:**

**Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)**

**Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)**

**Mokuba Kaiba ****(Yugioh)**

**Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)**

**Shippo (Inuyasha)**

**Chapter 1**

On Frieza Planet after done doing a nice fast warm up training for the day, four figures were in parade rest wearing their armor suites that had their signature symbol on it. The symbol was a red V with a capital golden B in front of it, as it stand out on their armor suites.

Their leader who was a twelve year old boy wearing his green glass cut scouter and had the power level of 155,000, as his name was Bart Simpson. He stopped pacing and turn to see his team mates who was also his best friends. Starting with the oldest amongst the group who was 117, and had the power level of 152,000. She is a vampire with her fangs showing when grinning and wearing her light blue glass cut scouter. Her name was Mavis Dracula also known as on the team as the V Hurricane. Beside her was a eleven year old boy with long hair that passed his shoulders, and wore his blue scouter and hold a power level of 144,888 and have the nickname as the Dark Dragon due to having black hair. His name is Mokuba Kaiba who also had a smirk on his face.

The other member beside Mavis had short spiked blonde hair with a light orange scouter, holding a power level of 154,998. The name of the fourteen year old boy was Naruto Uzumaki who had a grin on his face, and loved his work like everyone else with interest. And finally the last member of the team was a short Fox Demon boy by the name of Shippo, who currently had no scouter on his face since he wasn't comfortable with technology yet since he was from another timeline in Japan, but his friends were determined to help him with that issue.

"Alright you guys sound off!." yelled Bart as he position himself to wait his turn to introduce himself.

Naruto grinned as he slightly bent down in a fighting stance and lifted his arms to the right, as the right arm was straight while his left arm was bent closely touching his chest. "I am Naruto!."

Then Mavis did her turn as she did the same thing as her best friend Naruto, only except her arms and going to the left and said. "Mavis!."

Mokuba snickered as he bent one knee down and had his left arm lifted all the way up and balled up his fist, as his right arm was stenched out to the left and hand was out freely and said. "Mokuba!."

Shippo did a crane like fighting stance and then said with confidence. "Shippo!."

And finally but not least Bart who bendedbended his knees and crossed his arms with his hands doing the peace signs and said. "Bart!."

Naruto: "Now!."

Mavis: "Feel!."

Mokuba: "The!."

Shippo: "Power!."

Bart: "Of!."

All five went back to normal stance and did their signature group stand, in which was Bart doing his arms crossed while Mavis leaning to the right side and grinned, as Naruto position himself doing the water sprinkler while Mokuba was crossing his arms and stick out his tongue. And Shippo had his first sticking out as all five yelled their team name.

"The B Force!."

Bart chuckled and said. "Alright you guys that was not bad. Really it was better than last time."

"You can say that again B." said Mavis with a huge grin.

"Yeah!. We're the best of the best on the Frieza Force!." Mokuba cheered with excitement as he removed his scouter off his ear.

"And it all thanks to you Captain." said Naruto, who took off his scouter as well and smiled brightly at his best friend.

Shippo nodded in agreement and said. "Yeah, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't become great friends. In fact we wouldn't be called a family."

Bart couldn't denied the facts that his best friends just said, and can't lie about it either. It all started when he once again got suspended at Springfield Elementary for pulling another prank on Principal Skinner, and this time he had enough of the boys shenanigans.

He suggested that Bart should attend a military school to get disciplined, but that had already been done before and gained back the same bad habits. No matter what they did to stop Bart from getting into trouble and throwing away his future, it proved to be difficult to even stop. That is until a stranger came to visit them and offer Bart's parents the opportunity that they can't refuse.

**Flashback**

The doorbell rang at The Simpsons household making Bart to be the one to answer, as he opened the door and see a stranger that wasn't really from around here.

Their standing before him was a purple man with black pointing horns with a special made armor, wearing a green scouter on his face and had the most wide grin that he can possibly make.

"Well, Well, Well you must Bart Simpson. I've been so dying to meet you after getting word about you." The Purple man said, still holding his grin.

"Yeah, I'm Bart Simpson. Who the hell are you?." Bart replied saying is signature quote.

This made the man laugh as he have never heard anything like that in his life up until now, and he was loving every second of it with no regret. "The name is Ginyu. Captain Ginyu of The Ginyu Force." Ginyu said doing his signature pose. "Right. And your hear for me?." Bart asked with interest. Ginyu nodded before dropping his pose as the boy let him inside of his home. Ginyu sat down in the living room chair while Bart's parents, Homer and Marge Simpson sat down on the couch while Bart, Lisa, and their baby sister Maggie sat down on the floor and listen to what the alien has to say.

"Mr and Mrs Simpson, I've traveled across the Galaxy to find your son after I received word that he was suspended from school." Ginyu begin while taking a bite of his chocolate cake that Marge sliced for him.

"Oh, yeah tell me about it. This boy can't stay out of trouble for one week. It's like he likes to get into something." complained Homer just before opening his can of Duff beer, and took a swig of his favorite alcohol brand.

"We tried everything with the boy and he keeps doing the same thing without remorse." said Marge, who really didn't want to talk bad about her son but have to be honest about the subject.

Ginyu finished taking his last bite of his cake right before speaking as he smirked. "Well this right here will be Bart's last hope of being something in life. Yes, sir, the last place that can shape up Bart is by joining the Frieza Force."

"The Frieza Force?." Lisa raised her eyebrow. "Is that some type of academy or something?."

Captain Ginyu chuckled at the girls question and said. "Your close kid, The Frieza Force is the elite army of the Universe. The most powerful army that you will ever know. Ginyu got up from his seat and folded his arms and continue. "And thanks to getting Lord Frieza's permission, I can take Bart under my wing and trained him to be the greatest soldier that he never thought possible!. He will be trained by me and my Ginyu Force members and after that he will continue his undying loyalty to Lord Frieza to the day he dies." Taken in the information given to them, Marge didn't like the idea of her baby going into the military let alone a alien military at that. But Homer however was very interested in the idea that Ginyu was offering, and wanted to know all the things about the Frieza Force.

"Wow, that sounds good Ginyu. What are the benefits that the boy will gain?." He asked before drinking his beer.

"That's easy Homer. When Bart gets done training he will get the whole package of healthcare, high tech armor, and one awesome competitive pay!. That, and he will have his very own team of his choosing and train them as well." said Ginyu

"I can have my very own team?!. Cool!. Say, what am I going to do on the Frieza Force anyway?." said a excited Bart Simpson who was grinning from ear to ear.

Ginyu smiled at seeing how interested Bart was on joining the Frieza Force and wouldn't hurt to go into details, with him and his whole family. "What you're going to be doing like the rest of Frieza's army is to travel around the Universe, and go conquer planets for Lord Frieza and do some heavy destruction in the process." "Oh, hell yeah!. I'm in!." Bart replied liking his two favorite words. And those two words are Conquer and Destruction, as it fit the boy also well. "Uhhhhh, I don't know about that Captain Ginyu." spoked Marge who dislike the idea of hurting innocent people. But old Captain Ginyu was prepared for something like this and he had the solution to solve this issue, as no one can't resist the value of this golden opportunity of joining the Frieza Force.

"Did I mention that joining the Frieza Force is completely free, without paying for anything."

"Free!." Homer drooped his can of Duff beer and got right off the couch. "Boy go pack your things and go with this guy." He ordered the boy as he didn't argue with that, as Bart ran up the stairs to pack up what he needs on the trip and came running down with a suitcase.

"I'm still with Mom on this Dad. It's wrong to conquer other people's planet and give it to some dictator." said Lisa with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Lisa how did you think we're living in America? or How we beaten Great Britain to be what we are now?." Homer said making up good points on the matter.

When saying his goodbyes, Bart hopped on Ginyu and both took off to where the spaceship was located, and left Planet Earth in just a few seconds. Months went by after landing on Planet Frieza, Bart went into tough painful training with the Ginyu Force as they thought him how to fly, and teach him how to generate his own Ki blast, plus teaching him how to fight and use his strength to his advantage, and even teach the boy how to strike a pose. When upon completion he was officially a soldier and was now ready to select his own team members of his team, as Ginyu has given him his very own elite battle suit that was similar to his except having the Ginyu Force symbol it had Bart's symbol instead.

"Okay, rookie!. You've now became captain of your own team and now, you'll have to search far and wide to find your team mates and become the second elite group of the Frieza Force Army!." said Ginyu with full of energy and happiness.

"Yeah, and for doing a such of a good job doing training. We're giving you, your very own elite scouter." said the one named Jeice as he handed his student his scouter.

"Alright thanks Jeice. Anything else that you guys are going to give me?." asked Bart while putting on his scouter.

"Yeah!. We told one of our best engineers to build you your own personal pod." said Recoome with a smile as he guided the boy to the launch pad and show Bart is own signature pod, that had the Bart symbol big enough to see just like theirs. "Wow, you guys I don't know what to say." Bart answered completely speechless to say. Burter nodded in understanding how the boy was feeling as he remember when joining the Frieza Force and joined the Ginyu Force was absolutely the best move he every made in his life and so did the others.

After just saying thank you for the awesome gifts, Bart went into his room and went to putting on his new battle armor after taking a nice hot shower and headed straight outside to get into his space pod and went to typing in the planet that he wanted to go to, and that was his home planet after thinking that their might be potential members for his new team. When done typing through the keyboard the door to the pod, automatically closed up and then the whole pod begin to hover up and zoomed out of Planet Frieza like a shooting star.

Bart took the time to pull out his big bar of chocolate and started munching on it during the trip, that would take an hour to reach Earth and he had time to think on what type of people that he needed on his team. First he thought about needing someone who was smart and brave enough to take on any challenge, without showing the slightest bit of fear against the enemy. The second was finding someone who was incredibly fast like Burter, and always full of energy that will be impossible to burn off. The third require member that Bart needed was someone with great amount of strength and have to be absolutely cool to hang around with, and finally he needed someone who was completely odd and strange but in a good way.

Those were the type of people that Bart needed for his new elite team, and he was determined to find them on his home planet. He looked straight into his window and saw a glimpse of Planet Earth as he can't believe that time went real fast, but that's good for Bart since he can get bored real fast when reaching his destination. The pod entered Earth's atmosphere with burning impact as it reached straight to the ground, and crash in a big way thus creating a nice size hole.

"Time to find my crew." said Bart when seeing his door automatically open and got right out. Next he pulled out the remote control and pressed close and then see the door automatically shut, right before putting the remote back inside his suit. "Ok, now, where am I exactly?." Bart thought when hovering himself up in the air, and looked around and found himself in Japan basing on seeing Mount Fuji behind him. He then pressed the button to his scouter and have a reading on where to find some new recruits, as he founded some power levels in the left direction and went to going to it with quick speed, and hold his excitement until he gather his team. The direction that Bart was heading was to a town called Domino City, that was home to the popular game of dueling as in is known to the world.

On the streets walking on the sidewalk looking over at his deck of cards, and to trying to put them in order from strongest duel monster to weakest duel monsters. The person that was doing so was a boy with long black hair wearing his favorite signature clothes, in which were a pair of green blue striped shirt with a yellow vest over it while having a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of blue sneakers. "Even though I sucked at playing Capsule Monster Chess, still I like playing it just like everyone else." He told himself while having his eyes glued to his cards, and didn't see where he was going and didn't realize he was in the middle of the street. That was until her heard a truck horn and looked up in shock when the eighteen wheeler was heading straight for him!.

He clenched in fear but then felt someone grabbed him by the arm and quickly moved him out of the street, right before the truck was about to ran him over and kept on moving. Mokuba opened his eyes to see that he wasn't dead to his relief, and noticed the boy wearing a nice battle suit and a cool pair of a half shades. "Hey, buddy are you okay?." Bart asked as he was lucky to be there at the right time, to zoom down and pull the boy out from being road killed. "Hehehe, yeah, I'm alright. Thanks. My name is Mokuba by the way. Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba said taking his hand out to shake, as Bart smiled and shake his hand while introducing himself. "Hey, Mokuba, my name is Bart Simpson. And I just might founded my first recruitment." Bart said making the boy confused on the last part.

Bart explained everything about himself leading up to meeting him, as he and Mokuba talked at the park and sat down at the dueling table. Mokuba took in the information and likes what his hearing from his new friend, as Bart begin telling him the wonderful benefits of joining Frieza's Army and less liked the part about killing and takeover planets and force people to pledge their allegiance to Frieza. But that soon will change when Mokuba get his first taste of killing and like the idea of working for the Emperor of the Universe. "So, Mokuba buddy what do you say?. Do you want to join my B Team or should I look for someone else that won't throw away a perfect opportunity that, I'm giving you?." Mokuba thought about what Bart just said as the benefits of being in the Frieza Force sounded good, plus joining a cool team called the Bart Force. Plus, he wanted to make new friends that was around his age and he already have friends but, he wanted be Bart's best friend and wanting to repay him for saving his life.

"I'm in!." said Mokuba with a big smile. "I'll join the Frieza Force and join the Bart Force!. Best Buddy!."

Bart smiled at his new friends acceptance of joining his team, right before pressing his button on the scouter to read Mokuba's power level to see how much work needed be done during training. The numbers on the screen stopped at two digits and not surprised Bart for not one second, and said with a plain attitude. "Your power level is only 25. But don't worry about that Mokie, because when I'm through with you in serious training you will be stronger then you ever thought possible." Mokuba can only nod and smile when getting up from his chair and said. "So, Captain B whose next on our list?." Bart pressed his button on the scouter to find a potential person for his team, and picked up a power of 1,000.

"This way." Bart hover up to head of over where the power level was, buck quickly got snapped out by Mokuba's voice. "Uh, Bart?. I...I.. I can't fly." Rubbing the back of his head and completely forgot about showing his new friend about flying, Bart chuckled and hovered back down. "Okay, Mokuba his your first lesson of training. All you have to do is concentrate your inner energy and focus real hard on what you're trying to accomplish." Mokuba understood Bart's instruction and concrete his inner energy while closing his eyes, and focus at the task at hand and eventually he started floating in mid air without even recognizing. Bart smirked at a job well done on his part as he too floated up to the air.

"You can open your eyes now." He said, crossing his arms again.

Mokuba opened his eyes and realize he was now floating in mid air and couldn't help, but to burst out laughing with joyfulness as he started flying circles around Bart. "Ah, man, this so awesome!. I'm actactually flying!." Bart laughed back at Mokuba's excitement as he felt the same way when he first flew. "Now that feeling homi. And now let's head over to that direction where I founded our next team member." Mokuba stopped flying around circles and followed Bart and quickly learned how to pick up flight speed, in which surprised Bart that he learned how to do so but quickly reminded himself that Mokuba was smart, just like his little sister Lisa. They flew out of Domino City with great speed and headed to the location of the person that they were seeking with the power level of 1,000, and found themselves in the woods.

While in the woods heading forward to their next location. Mokuba looked at Bart and asked. "So buddy when will I get my scouter and battle suit?." Bart turn his head to his best friend and said. "Oh, don't worry you will get your things when we arrive on Planet Frieza." Bart's scouter alerted him that the power level was close and stopped flying, making Mokuba stop as well and look at what's in front of them. "Huh, I never seen this place before." He said dropping down to the ground as Bart did the same. In front of them was a huge wooden wall surrounding the huge village in protection against their enemies, guessing by Mokubas train of thought. Bart walked up and see the sign of the village and read it. "The Leaf Village?. So our next team member lives here."

"Yeah, I'm assuming the same thing. Should we knock?." Mokuba looked at Bart with curiosity.

"Hmm, nah, we should just fly over the wall and go search for our new friend." said Bart, doing exactly what he said and flew over the wooden wall and went to searching for the target person.

Mokuba was close behind while taking the time to sight see the village, and it's well built community. Bart pressed his scouter once more to see where exactly the person was, and see the scouter pointing to the right. Bart looked and see it was a staircase to an apartment and see his screen reading 1,000. "This way Mokuba." He said walking up the steps as Mokuba follow him as the two took about two ladders of stairs to find where they were searching for. They stopped in front of the door and knocked a few times and waited for someone to go answer it. It didn't take long to hear the door being unlocked and slightly open up by a teen who was in his from what both Bart and Mokuba can see, was probably both his fighting and his everyday clothes.

The blonde hair looked at his visitors while scarfing down his instant cooked ramen noodles, and gave a slurp of his noodles in his mouth and swallow. "What's up?. Can I help you guys with something?." "Why yes you can help us my friend. You see we're here for you." said Bart already making the guy confused. Telling that their was some explanation involving himself, he let the two into his apartment and allow them to talk their reason on why they were in his village and why they want him. After taking in the information given to him and not at all liking the idea opportunity, Naruto accepted the offer to Mokuba's surprise. "Y.. Y.. You're not at all at least concerned about killing people?." He asked before taking a bite of chips that Naruto offered. Naruto grinned and said just after taking a swig of his ginger ale.

"To be honest with you Mokuba. In the Leaf Village, I'm consider a troublemaker and I'm not a well popular kid amongst the people. In fact." Before Naruto can speak he grabbed his can of ginger ale and drunk every ounce of the soda and slam the empty can down. "The only person that treated me like a human being is my best friend Sakura." Bart can understand loud and clear as he too was a troublemaker back in Springfield and kept a great streak doing the years, but that's all behind him now and his on the path of being a leader. "Well then it's settle. Now we have to track down two people and we can head out and get our training on." Bart said, hyping up his new friends as the two nodded. "Right!." Getting out of the apartment and quickly teaching Naruto how to fly all three flew out of the Leaf Village and went speed flying, while doing some air tricks in the process as Naruto and Mokuba was too happy about their new ability to fly as the two pretended to swim backyards, and even spin around until they were completely dizzy to Bart's amusement while checking his scouter for the next person.

"Power level 5?. Wow what a weakling. Hmmmm, like Captain Ginyu have once told me before. Don't let people's low power level fool you." Bart turn around and motion his new team towards this direction and fly straight towards another city.

The person that they spotted was a Fox Demon boy that was being beaten up senseless, by a white hair demon with a power level of 2,222. Bart quickly aided the poor fox and punched right at the guy while Naruto flew down, and picked up the fox and flew out to join the others as Bart got done handling with the jerk. "Ahhhhhhh!. Let me go, let me go, let me go!. Please don't hurt me!." cried the fox as Naruto chuckle. "Hey, dude relax I'm not going to hurt you." The Fox Demon stopped crying and looked up at the teen. "Huh?." That's all he can say as Mokuba flew up and said with a smile. "Hi, my name is Mokuba, and the person holding you is Naruto. And." "My name is Bart Simpson but you can call me Bart, and you're going to join my team." Bart interrupted Mokuba and continue fly and let Mokuba explain to the Fox Demon.

"Oh, sure, I join you guys. And uh, thanks for saving me form that jerk Inuyasha. He can be a real asshole at times." said Shippo

"Good. Good. Now, I've just picked up a power of 12,000 in that direction." Bart replied without even looking back.

It took them a few hours since they're wasn't any reason to hurry up.

**Hotel Transylvania...**

"So you guys are offering great pay, vacation time, and even travel around the Universe?." asked Mavis who was brushing her fangs.

"Uh, huh, so what do you say Mavis?. Do you want to join The B Force?." asked Mokuba sweetly to the cute vampire.

Mavis turned her attention to the four who was standing in her bedroom waiting for her response, as she gave a good thought on the idea as she did wanted friends close to her age and such. The next thing she did was grin and said. "Captain B you've just found your fifth member."

"Alright!." said Everyone

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, there's no doubt about that." Bart said, nodding his head with his eyes closed with a smirk.

"So, Captain what is our assignment that Lord Frieza has given us?." asked Mokuba

Bart open his eyes and put on his team leader attitude and said with confidence. "Well guys, Lord Frieza has given us the assignment to go to Planet Rico and conquer it for him."

"Does he want us to force the people on that planet to give their full undying loyalty to him or kill away?." Mavis asked with a wicked grin.

Bart chuckled as he can tell that Mavis wanted to kill so bad but can't blame her for loving her job. "Yes, Mavis. Lord Frieza wanted us to do some killing and force them to give their undying allegiance to Frieza." Shippo chuckled darkly and said. "Cool so we're going to have find after all." Naruto stretched his arms while keeping his cocky smile in place and said with great confidence. "Let's go get them Captain!."

"Alright you guys let's show those chumps what the power of the Bart Force is all about!." yelled Bart

"Yes, sir!." said all four members of the Bart Force.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Planet Rico**

"Run for your lives!." yelled a greyish alien as he and his people were spread out running away from their attackers.

"Run it's The B Force!." cried a female alien who grabbing her child and ran as fast as her legs can muster.

Walking the black smoked fog with a huge evil grin on his face while raising his hand up, and fired ki blasts to everyone that was in close range in his sight. "Run, Run as fast as you can. You can't escape from me because I'm the captain of the B Force!." Bart said laughing evilly as both Mokuba and Mavis flew pass him, and started shooting the civilians with their laser fingers asas the two were in competition with one another. "Yeah, that's right!." Mavis said taking a head shot at one of the aliens, and see them fell down with the quickness. "You can't escape form The B Force. It's impossible!." Mokuba said when opening his hands up to throw big energy ball at one of the buildings, and caused to fell down on top of the now dead civilians with a chuckle.

"Hey, Mavis, I just killed about two hundred people. So that means I won." Mokuba said smirking at his female Vampire friend.

"As if Mokie." Mavis spat out with a smirk. "We're tied up and so there's no winner at this point now. But don't worry I'll end this competition with ease." Mokuba shook his head in disagreement while flying in great speed to catch up with Mavis, who was the fastest amongst the group. "In your dreams Mavis that will be the day that I will lose to you. I'm so not going to buy you that chocolate fondue treat, because it will be you that's going to treat me with that prize." Like most people they would bet on money and gained something big at the end, but if you're one of the members of The B Force then your bets are on chocolate and little less on cold cash. They've been doing that for quite a while as Bart got that idea from Captain Ginyu when being trained under him, and gained the idea on betting sweet chocolate on every kill game or track their time on how long it took them, to kill someone in combat and compare it to each other when doing a group bet.

Bart laughed when hearing the two bicker about wining the chocolate fondue prize, upon arriving back to Planet Frieza and report their completed progress to Lord Frieza, before taking a break for the day. "Hey, I tell you two what if you guys can eradicate this section of people, I'll personally will buy the chocolate fondue treat." Bart said when seeing both Mavis and Mokuba smiled widely when hearing the news from their best friend, that they both said together in full excitement. "Deal!." The two split up and faced each other and had their position in fighting stance, and both said together. "F5 Tornado!." With that the two powered up with their aura firing up, and started to move around in circles with rapid speed while Bart stand far away in a safe distance, and know how powerful the twos combined power energy can cause since Mavis and Mokuba came with this move during training, and proved to be absolutely deadly. The two circle around in much speed until they became a huge black and blue tornado, and throughout massive blasts to everything surrounding them, while moving along like an actual tornado!. Every wave of blast was touching every ground in a thunderous impact and hitting the screams of innocent people, and gained a lot of destruction of buildings that were now reduced to rubble and debris.

The F5 Tornado slowly started to fade away from appearing, and left just Mavis and Mokuba in its place as the two slowly stopped flying in circles. The two look at the damage that they caused with glee an begin to chuckle on a job well done, while slowly flying towards Bart who was dusting off dust from his battle suit. "Uh, did we overdid it?." asked Mavis rubbing her head with her cheeks were in full red, like a very ripe tomato. "Ah, no, you did an excellent job Mavis. Really." Bart said encouraging his best friend. Suddenly they heard a mega loud explosion from behind and see a massive mushroom cloud, and tell that a special someone was enjoying himself in a solo killing spree. "Haha, well it looks like Naruto isn't wasting anytime on getting the work done." Mokuba said grinning while looking at the massive mushroom cloud go up. "Yes, Yes, his been pulling his heavy load of his fare share of work." Mavis pointed out before leading the flight towards the endless light show explosion.

Upon arriving to the other side of the planet, the three dropped down to the ground and watch Naruto using his clone jutsu and used his clones, to combine their blast together and fire at the remaining soldiers and burn them into a crisp. All the clones puffed out and leave the original Naruto to laugh evilly, after finishing his chore work before his scouter alerted him that his friends were right behind him. He turned around and said. "Did you guys liked the display that I made?." Bart said after nodding. "It's the best thing that I've ever seen Naruto, you got unlimited potential." Naruto grinned while stretching his legs to prevent cramping, after standing and watched his clones do all the work for him to his amusement.

"Since we got things done so early, I think it's best that we go see how Shippo did with the negotiation with the people, to see if they have decided to pledge their allegiance to Frieza." said Mokuba while pulling out a giant size chocolate bar from the inside of his battle suit, and broke it in half to share with Mavis who had her eye on the candy bar.

The four flew up into the air while Bart pressed his scouter twice to wait for a reading to appear on the screen, and found their Fox Demon friend with the power of 110,000. They flew towards the direction where their pods were located, and saw their Fox Demon laying down on the ground with his leg crossing the other, while whistling to pass the time before seeing his friends coming form a far distance. Bart, Mavis, Mokuba, and Naruto flew down in great speed and walked towards Shippo who slightly got up grinned. "Good news Bart, they surrendered and will be loyal to Lord Frieza for now on, until he tired of them and maybe blow them up along with their planet." He informed to his captain getting all the way up. "Hehehe, good, good!. Since we got them to give their loyalty to Lord Frieza, we might as well report the good news to him in person." said Bart.

Not wasting time all five members got into their pods and typed in the next destination, and let the pods do the rest and take a five hour ride in space in which the five have already prepared to amuse themselves. Such as bringing their own Nintendo DS game or even walkie talkie chat each other with their scouters, and talk about what they are planning on when heading home for the weekend. "So you guys want to come over to my brother and sisters party?. I mean, I wanted to give you guys the invitation but I don't know if guys got plans." Mokuba said through his scouter. "Oh, yeah, I remember you did say that your older brother married that girl...uh, what's her name again?." Naruto asked being slightly clueless at times. "Mokuba's sister in law's name is Serenity Wheeler or now she is called Serenity Wheeler Kaiba." Mavis informed her best friend before doing an eye roll.

"Yes, that's right Mavis. They're hosting a get together with her older brother Joey and his girlfriend Mai, and along with our other friends." Mokuba finish soon before turning his attention back to his video game.

"Tell me Mokuba what day is it going to be held?." Bart asked with interest as he and the others can attend to his brothers party.

"In the next two weeks on Friday afternoon." He said before playing the next level on the game.

Hours went by after a long wait, the five see the pretty planet through their windows right before they hit the planets atmosphere, and automatically see the main building that they were landing to and crashed right down in the pod pads to prevent any damage to the area around them or create a big crater. A few low class soldiers were waiting for their arrival and was prepared to greet and serve, the highly ranked elites when upon seeing their doors being opened. Bart and the rest were enjoying the high respect and services from the lower ranks, after proven not only to Lord Frieza and The Ginyu Force but to the whole Frieza Force. That they were highly outstanding in combat and taking out planets in their missions, and proved to be second rank to The Ginyu Force.

"Ah, The B Force. Welcome back from your mission. Please let us know what you guys want, and we will get it done." said a green soldier who gave a solute to Bart.

"Haha, good then you guys can prep us something to eat, cause we're starving after hard work." said Bart already given orders to them.

"Yeah, and we want every verity of chocolate that our cooks can make, so make it snappy!." Mokuba told them while snapping his fingers a few times.

Mavis grinned with excitement as she was use to giving orders to her and her father's servant's back in the hotel, and got use to being bossy every now and then since she was getting extremely bored over time, and needed something to do for fun. "And before you guys prep our meals, we want our baths ready before we eat because Naruto hear smells like maneuver." She said pinching her nose and wave her hand to get rid of the smell from her nose. "Hey, it's not my fault that those aliens bleed smelled so foul." Naruto defended himself just before sniffing himself, and frowned from smelling his armor. "Boy, I do smell like maneuver." Shippo hold his nose and laugh at the same time. With an eye roll, Bart and the rest headed on in to their quarters and begin taking their gear, and went to wrapping themselves in their towels and headed to the washroom. There was five personal rounded bathtubs that were already filled up with fresh hot water, with huge amounts of bubbles soap that was very pleasant to smell. They let Mavis go to her personal tub first while trying not to look at her nude body, as the four promise not to look at a Mavis without her having anything on plus, they didn't want to get slapped by her as she was the fastest in the group.

"Alright boys, you can come in now." Mavis said in singing voice.

All four came in and took off their towels and jump right in the tubs, and relaxed in the hot soapy water while watching TV on the big screen. They relaxed in the tub with great enjoyment for about a good few hours to get fully clean, and headed out to their locker room and changed into their clean battle suit. They played around by hitting each other with towels while Mavis just looked on in amusement, as she wasn't going to feel free to join their boyish behavior. When the four got done hitting each other with their wet towels, the five went to getting dressed into their battle suits that was freshly cleaned and dried off to perfection. Currently now the five were walking in the hallway towards the throne room on where Frieza was waiting for them to report to him, and couldn't wait to hear their news about their fast excellent job on Planet Rico.

"This is too exciting!." said Mavis who was eager to see their Emperor of the Universe in person again, as she loved her dictator boss.

"Yeah, I feel the same way too Mavis!. I'm so ready to show Lord Frieza our excitement poses." Mokuba said doing his excitement pose in which was him smiling, with his hands out shaking as if he was introducing someone.

"Yeah, that's The B Force spirit Mokuba!. We're the best of the best on Frieza Force!." said a super hyped Naruto feeling the urge to do his special pose.

"We're definitely going to get that planet bonus one day. I just know it." said Shippo grinning happily.

Bart smiled proudly on hearing how pumped up his friends were as he too felt the same energy, and can't wait to meet his boss as well before having the weekend off. He chuckled with excitement as they approach to the door and opened them up, as the five walked in together side by side with smiles on their faces. They walked up to Lord Frieza who was accompanied by one of his two best elite soldiers by the name of Zarbon and Dodoria. Frieza was currently in his hover chair relaxing with a glass of wine in hand, while slightly stirring in rhythm without spilling a drop on himself.

"Hahaha. Well then let us begin shall we?." He asked with a smirk.

Then Bart grinned widely and said loud and clear. "Lord Frieza let us give our formal introduction."

"Naruto!." Naruto said doing his second form pose in which was him, doing the dab.

"Mavis!." Mavis said doing the ballerina pose with both arms in the air with her hands connected, while her right leg lifted out all the way.

"Mokuba!." Mokuba said doing the crane standpose.

"Shippo!." Shippo said kneeing down on one knee and had his arms pointed out to the left.

"Hahahah!. Bart!." Bart said spreading his legs out and had his arms pointed out straight.

"Together we are The B Force!." They all said together and their poses.

Frieza was currently in the state of embarrassment with his cheeks begin to blush red, as he couldn't get use to them doing those poses as he already couldn't take The Ginyu Forces poses at all. Zarbon and Dodoria on the other were astonish at Captain Bart's elite team since the day they arrived on Planet Frieza, let alone did a welcome battle party ceremony against the Ginyu Force and came out winning with pure dum luck. It got really interesting when seeing the five conquering planets and come back in great timing, than they did leaving the base with no problem what's so ever.

"Ummmm, at ease kids." said Frieza who wasn't sure what to do for a few seconds, but didn't take long to keep his mind at ease and had a smile on his face.

All members of The B Force immediately dropped their poses and had their hands behind their backs, and put a cheerful smile on their faces while feeling ready to whatever Frieza tells them to do, no matter how difficult the task may be.

"It's an honor and a privilege to see you again Lord Frieza. We have great news your excellence. The leaders on Planet Rico has pledged their undying loyalty to you Lord Frieza and ready to wait on your command." said Bart grinning widely.

"Hahahaha!. Good job Captain Bart to you and your team. You five are the second greatest special elite group just like The Ginyu Force, and they are my numbering one greatest." Frieza said taking a sip of his wine.

"It was no big deal Lord Frieza really." said Mavis smiling brightly.

"Yeah, those losers didn't stand a chance against The B Force." said Naruto

"You can say that again homie." Mokuba grinned before looking back at Frieza.

Frieza chuckled in satisfaction when seeing his elites get things done and easy, just made the dictator be happy that he allowed Ginyu to go get Bart Simpson and the trained him into becoming his elite soldier. Thus, making the boy go back to his home planet and gathered the very best that Earth has to offer, and created what is known as The B Force. "Hahahaha, well then Captain Bart that is all that I needed to hear. You and your team are dismiss for the weekend, and I'll see you kids on Monday." He told them before taking another sip of his sweet wine. All five put their hand over their hearts and said loud and clear for Frieza to hear, before exiting out of the room and start their weekend break. "Yes Lord Frieza!. Thank you Lord Frieza!." Frieza laughed in satisfaction once again before seeing them exit form his sight and closed the door behind them, as it was like before they even entered inside. The five walked down the curved hallway where the cafeteria was located while looking through the long glassed view of outside, showing common troops doing their usual march routines and doing some sparing sessions. When getting to the cafeteria and sat down at their reserved booth, where it was located in the back side facing the view of pods both landing and taking off from the landing station.

The five munched down on their meals in which was a few greened fried chicken wings and drumsticks, with a big bowl of red rice and five tall glasses of the planets finest sodas. And also five glasses of five different kinds sweet chocolate layers over chocolate flavors. Both Mavis and Mokuba enjoyed munching down on the sweet tasty ice cream filled dessert, without saying any word to their friends after done consuming. Naruto was too busy stuffing his face with the red rice in his mouth, as this was his second favorite food compared to his favorite instant noodles while Shippo could say the same. Bart couldn't wait to head back home to his family and couldn't wait spend time back in Springfield, and hang out before going back to work. After dinner the five said their goodbyes before getting inside of their pods, that was automatically programmed on where and exactly where they needed to go and land, when reaching Earth and spend time with their families before going back to work.

**Leaf Village Shopping Center...**...

"Naruto is an idiot!. I can't believe he quitted on being a ninja and one day soon be a future Hokage, and went to join some stupid army job called the Frieza Force!." said Ino who was grocery shopping with her best friend, who had to put up with Naruto's mess.

"Yes I know Ino!." said a highly frustrated Sakura who was shoving some carrots and celery in her basket. "And should know because I'm his freaking girlfriend!. Naruto is stupid for a lot of things that there is a long ass list to list down, and trust me it's long. But this time...his retarded!."

Ino was absolutely shocked to see how angry Sakura was when grabbing a bag of fresh baked buns, from the Baker and smashed down in her basket before throwing the money at the poor guy. Next she then saw her roughly picked up five steaks that was on for sale, and paid for all five of them before heading to the rice section. _"Man, Naruto has really made Sakura into a loony. My ass have better keep my distance from her, before she decides to kick my ass for no absolutely no damn reason."_ Ino thought when buying herself some bags of rice. Sakura was had a strong scolded frown on her face as she was done buying the extra super-sized bag of rice, and officially end her grocery shopping and said her goodbye to Ino and made her way to her and Naruto's apartment, on where their current home was belonged to Naruto's deceased parents and so Naruto had kept the place, with paying the rent and bills that goes with it.

Sakura loved her boyfriend no matter what and didn't care what people think about her decision, especially her former parents on who they disowned their only child and kicked her out of her home. Her home!. She was hurt when that day happened but Naruto took her in, and told her that she can come live with him and live their lives together. Sakura smiled when remembering that memory, before stopping to wait for the crosswalk light to change and continue on walking to her house. She remembered when both she and Naruto had helped get her things off the curve, that her cold hearted parents have set them there to come pick it up before the garbage people come collect it.

"How could they?. My own Mom and Dad." Sakura said when looking up to see that the light has changed and took her walk to the other side of the street, and made her way further to where her happy home was.

She made it with no problem when are went to set the food down to go reach into her pocket, and take out her key to go open up the door before struggling on both carrying and try to open the door at the same time. Sakura went in and closed the door behind her and made her way to the kitchen to put the food up, starting with putting the eggs, milk, bread, ice cream, and the steaks into the fridge before putting the huge bag of rice into the kitchen closet, on where the can goods and spices were located. Next after done putting the food back up in their proper places, Sakura then took off her shoes and set them down up against the wall, and plopped down on the chair and picked up her magazine on the table to read what was when waiting for her man to come home. Before getting the chance to get into the literature in the magazine, she suddenly heard a loud boom that caused her to jump up a little since she was use to the landing impact.

"His home." She said before flipping the page.

Outside of the Leaf Village in the distance on where the constant impact hole was stood, Naruto got right of his pod with a big grin on his face when smelling in the fresh air when jump flipped out of his ship, and landed down on the ground that hasn't been reduced into a hole. "Man, it's good to be back at home. Now then let's see if I can find my cute girlfriend of mine." Naruto said pressing his button on the scouter and waited for where he was looking for, and can't wait to find his Sakura. The scouter had picked a few power levels in the village and found exactly the power level that he was searching, to the point it bring a huge smile on the former ninjas face when finding Sakura's power level. "Hehehehe. Sakura baby you still hold that same old 135,212 power level. Sigh, this exactly how I imagined my future wife to have." He told himself before hovering up to the air, and fly right into the village and headed home to where his girl is at and can't wait to spend his weekend with his girlfriend.

Naruto flew right into his open window that Sakura had opened up for him as usual, when decided to fly home instead walking. He took off his scouter and jumped inside while closing the window behind him, before looking at his girlfriend with full attention. "Hi Sakura. How's my favorite ninja doing?." He asked when coming over to her and place a kiss on her cheek, before grabbing himself a seat beside her and put his arm around her so he can pull the pink hair headed girl close to him. Sakura couldn't fight the urge to smile at her boyfriend when she could never stay mad at him for a while, and had to be happy that he was the one bringing the big bucks on the table.

"Hi Naruto. How was your week in the Galaxy?." She asked while putting down her magazine.

"Oh, the usual Sakura just nothing new or special. And you?." He asked playing with her hair.

"Well the hospital is doing well since I'm the assistant doctor of the place, and so they might give me ten dollar raise on my check next week." said Sakura when leaning up against her lover.

Naruto quickly remembered that he had his check in hand and put it in Sakura's hand, in which she grabbed and read the amount of pay on the check and couldn't ignore the fact about being jealous. She had to admit that Naruto's new career was paying him a whole lot, then being a ninja was paying plus she works at the hospital and compare to her check, it didn't mean nothing to Naruto's. "I swear you'll career pays better than what I'm doing Naruto. And that's so not fair." She said upset.

"Just be happy that I'm making good money to provide ourselves and if I get my pay bonus in the future, then I can finally afford that nice engagement ring that the jewelry store has have on for sale." Naruto pointed out when feeling being pulled into a tight hug.

"You're going to buy me that cute big diamond ring?!. Oh, Naruto, I can't for you to get that pay bonus!." She said squeezing him hard with love.


End file.
